


He Can't See Without His Glasses

by whereyoustand



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Dies, Social Media, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: "Hey, Rich? I think I killed-""Move out the way!" Richie yelled."What?" Eddie frowned.---What if Richie shoved Eddie out the way and took the hit for Eddie?+Media Reaction---Based on the tweet, "imagine if richie got impaled instead of eddie and his glasses fell off when pennywise threw his body and eddie just kept sobbing "he needs his glasses he needs his glasses" while the losers pulled him away."





	He Can't See Without His Glasses

"Hey, Rich? I think I killed-"

"Move out the way!" Richie yelled.

"What?" Eddie frowned. Why wasn't Richie freaking out? He had just killed Pennywise.

"Move out the fucking-" Richie used the last ounces of strength he had to stand up and push Eddie just as Pennywise's claw reached out and stabbed his stomach. Richie's glasses fell off as Richie fell to the ground.

"No, no, no! Richie!" Eddie cried. Eddie cradled Richie's head in his hands. "No, c'mon Rich!"

"It's fine Eds," Richie murmured, his words slurring together. "'S only a scratch! Can't even feel it!"

"That's not good!" Eddie exclaimed as he pressed down on the cut.

"I'm okay," Richie promised.

"No, you're not!" Eddie cried out, as his mouth went dry.

"Don't cry Eds! I didn't mean to make you cry, Eddie!" Richie whimpered.

"No, you didn't! I'm sorry!" Eddie rushed out. "You couldn't ever make me cry!"

"But you're crying right now?" Richie frowned. "Why are you crying, Eds?"

"No reason, sweetheart," Eddie whispered. "I'm just scared!"

"Why? You're brave! You saved me!" Richie's eyebrows furrowed. Eddie let out a sob.

"Richie, you're going to die!" Eddie said. His voice was quiet but Richie heard.

"I know," Richie admitted. "But I am so happy I spent my last day with you."

"You're an asshole, Richie Tozier." Eddie chuckled, tears freely running down his face. "Don't you dare die on me. Oh, God. Come on, Rich. Look at me. You're okay. If you die I'm going to kill you, I swear to God!"

"I love you, Eds." Richie's eyes blinked a few times as he realised what he had said.

"No, Richie!" Eddie sobbed. _Not now. Why did Richie have to admit it now?_

"No Eddie, I'm so sorry." Richie cried. "I'm sorry for being dirty! You'd never love me! I'm a dirty fag-!"

"Do not finish that!" Eddie sighed. "Richie, you mean so much to me. I've been so scared of love for so long but you taught me not to be scared anymore. I'm not afraid, Richie!"

"Don't lie, Eds. You love your wife," Richie muttered. "It's okay. I'm going to be with Stan now! We're gonna bird watch and shit!"

"I'm not lying Rich!" Eddie growled. "And you're not going to die."

"Eddie," Richie whispered. "I can't feel my legs or the gaping hole in my stomach. I can feel you. And all the love I feel for you."

"Since when did you do emotional?" Eddie chuckled, ignoring the tears down his cheeks.

"Eddie, I fucked your mom!" Richie muttered.

"Richie what are you-" Eddie giggled.

"Love you Eds." Richie breathed out as his eyes closed.

"Richie? No, no no! Richie, you lost! You can't see! Richie, you can't go without your glasses!" Eddie stammered.

"Eddie? C'mon let's go, he's gone!" Bev whispered.

"No! He'll get sick! I can't leave him! He won't be able to see, how will he find his way to Stan?" Eddie cried.

"Eddie-" Ben started.

"No, I can't leave him! I never told him I loved him too!" Eddie sputtered.

"H-he-he knew, Eds," Bill stated.

"Don't call me that! Only he can call me that!" Eddie yelled.

"Eddie this place is going to collapse," Mike warned.

"Then help me get him out or leave me alone," Eddie growled, attempting to lift Richie.

"Will Richie ever forgive us for letting you die? Will Richie ever forgive you for not living your life to the end?" Bev shouted angrily as grief overwhelmed her.

"I can't live-" Eddie whimpered.

"I know but we can try. Come on." Ben reassured.

"Where are his glasses?" Eddie asked, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"They're here!" Mike picked them up and brought them over to Eddie who placed them gently on Richie's face.

"Now, you can see where to find Stan." Eddie smiled thinly as tears spilt out of his eyes. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Richie's lips. "See you later, Chee."

As the losers reached fresh air, Eddie felt himself crumble and let out a sob as he turned to look back at the house. As the house fell to pieces, Eddie jumped forward as Bill and Ben held him back.

"Richie! No!" He screamed, tugging against Ben and Bill's arms. "He's going to be so scared! We have to go back to him!"

"No, Eddie!" Ben exclaimed.

* * *

"Sad news tonight as the news spread that one week ago famous comedian Richie 'Trashmouth' Tozier passed away whilst in his hometown of Derry, Maine. He was reported dead due to classified information but the singer died at age forty. Tozier was famous for his jokes but also his honest and down to Earth nature. Many people have shared their thoughts on the situation, even famous author Bill Denbrough saying, 'I saw him the same day as it happened. Richie was my childhood best friend. I missed twenty-seven years without him, now I have to miss many more. Trashmouth will always be in our hearts.'.

"Famous fashion designer, Beverly Marsh also wrote, 'Richie helped me through an abusive life. He was my lunchtime smoke buddy. My best friend. I'll never be able to get over the fact that whilst he taught us to be our best selves, he never realised he was allowed to be proud.'. 

"Millions will be mourning tonight as we rewatch Richie Tozier's best moments. He was an influence for many and a march started by childhood best friend, Mike Hanlon, will take place this Friday to raise awareness for Richie and the new foundation called, 'The Melon Foundation' which raises awareness against hate crime against LGBTQ+ people in the US. Tozier is said to have been a strong supporter of this charity."

* * *

@/mulaney - Just heard the news. Richie was one of my best friends. He will always be in my heart. SNL pals forever <3

@/nbcsnl - Sad news tonight. All sketches this week will be prerecorded and dedicated to the Trashmouth. All the cast is shocked by the news. Here from SNL, we will forever miss Richie Trashmouth Tozier. A man who left us too soon.

@/beverlymarsh - richie once convinced me to skip a school day with him, I don't think I'll ever forget the moment he turned to me and said 'it's nice having a girl best friend... we can be real with each other more then people of the same gender can'

@/benhanscom - Back when I was insecure about my weight, Richie used to call me Handsome. It made me feel good about myself. He made me realise that no matter my looks, I could be beautiful. I am eternally grateful for that. 

@/thedenbrough - Richie used to help me write stories back in the day and tell me they were shit. Every time I'd write something better to prove him wrong. He later told me. when he was drunk, that he loved them and wanted to see me do better.

@/mikeyhanlon - rich used to skip school to help me with jobs. i can't thank him enough

@/dr_k - the love of my life is gone.

* * *

_Sadly, Richie died in classified ways and the body was not found._

Denbrough did it!

Sha- (Wheeze) 

He has terrible endings! When he makes a decent book then I'll believe you.

Oh my God! People are going to get so mad at you, you know that?

Let them be mad!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this :)  
Feel free to leave comments and come talk to me on Tumblr @/whereyoustand  
thank you for reading xoxo


End file.
